


Taking Advantage of an Opportunity

by Zarla



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Hatesex, M/M, Non Consensual, PWP, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Juan get into a fight, as usual, and Matt catches a lucky break. Juan's been knocked senseless for a few minutes, and his scarf is right there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of an Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Getting darker with this one. This kind of marked the beginning of a downward spiral in terms of dubcon/noncon/rape in my fics for them. I am not cool with this, guys.

"Aghk..."

Matt stopped for a moment to appreciate the sound, choked and angry and hurting. He always tried to be so quiet during these moments when Matt had dominated him, as if refusing to acknowledge it verbally made it any less true. Of course, it didn't, and the fact that he somehow thought it did was amusing, in a sad little pathetic way. It so suited him to try and hold on to something so meaningless, to flail uselessly when he should know that he was beaten.

Such pointless resistance. He didn't have to acknowledge the fact that Matt had dominated him because they both knew it was true. Their current position made that clear enough. In fact, things were even worse than usual, thanks to a lucky break where Juan had fallen ("been pushed" probably would've been more accurate) against the edge of a table, which tore a rather nasty gash across his forehead. It left him groggy and unfocused for several minutes, barely able to move. Just enough time to strip him completely, despite his feeble protests and attempts to fight him off, and bind his hands to a bedpost with his own scarf. Matt was sure the irony of that wasn't lost on him, and that had been clear enough when Juan was aware enough to understand and he let out the most delicious, agonized moan. Could have been the head trauma, could have been the countless other wounds they'd inflicted on each other, or it could have been the fact that he knew this time he'd been beaten, worse than ever before, and it was far from over.

Matt, of course, was leaning towards the latter.

It was his own fault really, he started it. Matt leaned over Juan's body slowly, making sure to study every movement, every shudder around him, every minute tremble as he tried to stay silent as Matt thrust into him again. He started the fight to begin with, what with his cocky smile and arrogant little comments, and he turned it sexual when he reached down a little too low when he tried to push him off. Brought this on himself. Not that that was unusual, Juan brought all his losses upon himself, simply by having the audacity and continual stupidity to keep challenging Matt Engarde. You'd think a guy would learn, eventually. There was no victory to be had here, just humiliation.

"This is what you want, isn't it..." Matt breathed out, felt Juan react to his words silently, trying to work his hands free again without success. He'd drawn the edges of the silken thing tight around his wrists during his struggles, and his hands were turning dark from the trapped blood. Stupid man. "This is exactly where you want to be..."

Juan struggled to get away, move his body away from Matt's grip and he made another choking sound, furious and hateful. Matt dug his nails into Juan's chest, felt him flinch and shudder and the muscles contracting around him, and he sighed pleasantly. It was these moments that made it easier to forget all of the wounds he himself had gained during their fight. It all didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting where he was now.

"Why else would you keep challenging me, if you know I'll always win...?" Matt leaned his head down beside Juan's, kept with him even as he tried to jerk away, and he reached out his tongue to his cheek and could taste blood and salt. Juan shivered in disgust and still he strained against his bonds, still too stubborn to give up. He always was too stubborn. "No one should love losing as much as you do."

"You cheated," Juan finally choked out, his voice thick.

"That's the difference between us." Matt traced a hand along the scratches deep across Juan's chest, then bucked his hips in a sudden, unexpected movement. Juan fell forward against his arms with a brief, sharp gasp. "You never do what it takes to win. That's why I can do _this_ to you," another thrust and Juan made a strangled, pained noise through gritted teeth, "and you can't do anything about it."

"Cheated..." Juan managed to say, then winced as Matt bit his shoulder. "Nngh, you..."

"I took advantage of an opportunity." Matt breathed hard across Juan's slick skin, again pressed his head close to his own. "And look at where it got me! You always were my bitch, Corrida, no matter what we did."

Juan arched his body, tried to move away and Matt tightened his grip on him, pulled him back until his arms stretched, fabric drawn tightly around his wrists and Juan let out a shuddering, muffled groan.

"But what makes it fun is that you don't know when you've lost, and you don't give up." Matt bit Juan's ear, listened to him hiss in pain then let go, nuzzling him in a sadistic mockery of an affectionate gesture. "There's no one quite as much fun to fuck as you, you make it so _personal_."

"If I-..." He could him trembling underneath him, filled with impotent fury with no outlet; longing, he just knew, longing to try and show Matt just how wrong he was. Matt wished he could incapacitate him like this more often, since it added a sadistic thrill to this that was all too rare. A whole new level of humiliation, degradation, and power. That was the most important part...another level of power, of victory over him.

The thought was enough to get him thrusting into him with something approaching a regular rhythm, and Juan tried not to react, breath hissing through clenched teeth. Matt let one hand dip lower to take hold of him; helping him along at one moment, then squeezing hard the next. Tormenting him with the possibility of release, but he wouldn't allow it. _He_ wouldn't allow it. God, he had so much _power_ over him like this.

"So helpless..." Matt mumbled with a smile, using his grip on Juan's chest to make him move upwards, get him at a different angle so he could get deeper into him. Juan was beyond words, only making frustrated, furious sounds that were somewhere between a whimper and a snarl. He could almost feel the pain, the humiliation and frustration flowing off him in waves, in pulses that went with his rhythm perfectly.

"Nghk- s-stop-"

"Mmmmm..." Actually begging for mercy? Asking him to make this torment end? This was almost too much, to have him so powerless like this. Just a plaything for his amusement until he was finished with him, then he'd throw him in the gutter where he belonged. None the wiser of course, he'd always come back because he never learned. Stupid, stupid man, and God, _God_ he was a good fuck, nnn-

"Haa, s-...you're- nngh, stop-"

"No." Matt closed his eyes as a tingle swept over his body at the word, a surge of power that was almost palpable. "Mmm, ask me again, I like saying no to you."

"En-...Enga- aaa..."

He slid his hand up Juan's chest, moved around his arms and took hold of his throat. He could feel Juan's harsh, heavy breathing pick up a little when his fingers brushed across his skin. Probably thought he was going to choke him, and the thought was tempting. For now though, Matt merely wanted to lean his head back. His gasps and sobs for breath were so much easier to hear this way, and exposing his neck was just so poetic. He let his fingers curl around his throat for a few seconds, considered tearing it out and instead just continued moving upwards, grabbing his chin and leaning his head back as he pushed into him with more and more strength. Juan's body moved with his own, powerless in the face of his domination over him. He was his to do with as he wished, to fuck as long as he wanted because he could do nothing to stop him. He was making Juan Corrida his _bitch_, and Matt curled his fingers tighter around his face, pushed a finger into his mouth, another violation of his body and thrust into him hard and felt Juan's body shudder with his own as the overwhelming rush took over his senses.

Oh God-

Juan bit down hard on Matt's finger, and Matt screamed.

He tore his hand away immediately, felt it drag and knew it was bleeding before he even saw it. Warring sensations made it difficult to make sense of what happened, except that the euphoria that he had expected was now replaced with a rapidly building fury. How dare he, how dare he _ruin it_-!

Juan turned to look over his shoulder at him, blood smeared across his face and chin, and in spite of his position, what had been done to him, he laughed.

"Bastard!" Matt hissed, holding his hand close to his chest to try and stop the throbbing pain spreading from the bite. "My finger-! You bastard, agh-"

All that work for nothing, pleasant thrill of climax forgotten as the only thing he could think of now was the pain in his hand. Juan still smiled somehow. After being brought down as low as he could possibly go, still he fought, still he found some way to spite him. Juan laughed again, mocking and Matt shoved his head against the backboard with a thud. That cut him off rather effectively, and Juan let out a muffled grunt.

He leaned in close to Juan's face, the two of them staring at one another, breathing harshly as he kept his hand on the back of Juan's head, stopping him from moving.

"I'm going to make you regret that." Matt tightened the grip he had in Juan's hair, felt the strands cutting into his fingers. Juan winced slightly, and with one eye open, still he smiled at him faintly, smugly.

"You'll _never_ make me regret that."

**Author's Note:**

> AND THE REAL MORAL OF THE STORY IS NEVER STICK YOUR FINGER IN ANYONE'S MOUTH


End file.
